theppgzfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rowdyruff Boy's Change
The Rowdyruff Boy's Change is the First Segment or Episode of the Second Season of Demashita!, Powerpuff Girls Z series...Instead of focusing on the Girls This Season regards the Boys and their natural Power Introducing a Supernatural Genre of the Show...Alternative to the Previous or Former Season this Season is mostly focusing on the Rowdyruff Boys...and be much more suitable...also Introduces a Much Lovable Perspective of the True Nature of the boys...Surprisingly Both Seasons always have Involving Perspective of the Viewers...as the First Season the Audience were seeing through the Girls's Perspective and The Second Season The Viewers were seeing through the Boy's Eyes... Plot The Episode Starts out with a Frustrated and Agitated Brick who Butch and Boomer question the Problem...Brick informs Butch and Boomer that They have been pretending to be bad...Brick states that It is "Wrong" Being someone they are not...Butch and Boomer wonder if Brick wants to tell the Powerpuff Girls Z the Truth...Brick replies with "Hell Yes"...and Asks them sarcastically why he wouldn't want to...after Butch and Boomer is settled, Brick writes a Love and Apology Letter to Blossom his "Girlfriend." Brick then runs to Blossom's house to put it in...Afterwards Brick runs back to his house...The Boys run to Mojo to ask for enrollment for School and Mojo negotiate with them that If he is to Enroll them to Townsville High...They have to vow to never Join the Girls side as He threatens to kill them but while walking out of Mojo 's House...Brick threatens to find away to "Kill" Mojo with his powers...Switching Scenes...The Episode is aimed at the Girls who are just packing stuff in their lockers until Buttercup crashes into Blossom and Bubbles...Bubbles Scolds Buttercup for crashing into them by telling her to Watch where she's going...Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup head home but they misunderstood the time and had to head back to class...Ms. Keane Introduces 3 New Boys to the Class...Brick stands up extremely angry...while Butch happily Greets the Class, While Boomer not before Informing The Students that Brick is in a Bad mood...Boomer introduces himself...Miss Keane tells them where to sit...which is surprisingly close to Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup then The Girls get suspicious of the Boys and asks what they are doing in their School...Buttercup becomes angry of their Presence...but soon cools off...After raising his head Brick swears at Butch and Boomer terrifying them...After the Rage Moment...Bubbles becomes concerned for Brick...stating that Brick is about to "Explode" Buttercup suggests to let him cool off...Blossom becomes Grateful leading to her fondness for Brick again...The Class Do Their Math Exams...and the Bell goes off...Boomer approaches Brick to discuss the problem...but Brick lashes out at Boomer Informing him that His Problem are them...Brick uses telepathy and realized Boomer was thinking to Insult The Girls through Impersonation again...This Causes Brick to Manifest his Anger and ramming Boomer to a locker...Brick warns Boomer He is never allowed to do that Impersonation again...Brick jabs Boomer on his left cheek leaving a Fist mark...Butch scolds Brick for Hurting Boomer, Blossom and Bubbles approaches the Injured Boomer...Buttercup figured out that Brick didn't want to do Impersonation and that was the Reason he got mad...Buttercup then officially declares The Rowdyruff Boys were Good all along...Bubbles becomes amazed of how Smart Buttercup is...Buttercup remarks with she was always wise but never displays it much...Butch supports Boomer remarks his farewells and flies off with Boomer...Meanwhile with Brick He kicks a Rock away while being in the grass of his House...Brick heads inside his House before shattering the Glass of his Door Window by slamming the door hard...Brick questions himself why the Impersonation had to happen and Informs himself that It is unfair...Brick sheds a single Tear from his left eye...The Girls head home after a long day at school then Boomer and Butch approach the Sad Brick...Brick Criticizes them by saying he is sick of them...Pushing Butch back...Butch tries to soothe Brick's Anger...by telling him to relax...Butch gently pushes Brick as a Comforting Gesture...Brick Lashes out against Butch declaring that He has the Right to be Angry...Brick once again punches Butch but Butch retaliates by also punching...Brick smashes the Door open and runs to his room but Butch and Boomer continue to Reduce Brick's Rage...by restraining his arms when Brick is finally calm...Butch and Boomer comfort him by Informing him "It's going to be okay." After Brick gets up...He tears his Hat and disposes of his Former Jacket...Brick seems to be wearing a Red Tank Top and he also Tears his pants and shoes apart...to Find Black Pants...Butch and Boomer also throw out their Former Outfits and wear new ones...choosing a more Casual Appearance...Boomer asks what Powers Brick wants and he retorts with the power to heat things up Butch tells Brick that It is called "Pyrokinesis" He also ironically remarks that It fits with his name...Butch Informs Brick that it is also called "Fire Powers." Brick seems to be excited about the Fire Powers and Boomer suggests Brick have Demonic Powers so he can "Overpower" the Powerpuff Girls Z's Villains for them...Brick announces they need to be heroes But Brick Notify them that He needs to Talk to Blossom...When Brick gets to Blossom's House He rings her doorbell and hides...Blossom responds the door...but no one is there Blossom opens up a Mailbox and Finds a Letter from Brick...Blossom removes the Heart Sticker and She reads Brick's Letter...Blossom upon reading the letter cries and goes to her house to Cry in Regret...Blossom goes to find Brick but when She finally sees him Brick begins to sob apologizing in sorrow to her...Blossom replies by saying she "Understands." after a Long Conversation Brick and Blossom hug each other in comfort...Blossom brings Brick into her house then Brick is afraid to have a relationship but Blossom tries convincing him that It's Alright...The Next Day Brick flies away from Blossom's Home...Surprisingly Butch and Boomer learned how to swear...After a Mini Brawl...Brick, Butch and Boomer finally head to school where they meet the girls...Brick stares at Blossom in Grief...Boomer assumes Brick doesn't want to talk to "Blossy" in Class The Trio argue about Offensive Language...causing Buttercup to also start cussing...Brick then tells Butch and Boomer off before the Episode ends of Brick falling asleep on his desk... Trivia * This is the Only Episode Compared to Season 1 that has no Villain vs Hero Action scene * This is one of the Episodes where the episode explains what happened to the Boys... * The Boys Love the Girls (Canon) * This Episode is Canon to Season 1 * This Season is Canon to Season 1 * The Episode actually focuses on the Rowdyruff Boys * This is the Only Episode where the Girls are Support Characters * Compared to Season 1 Brick has stopped Impersonating to be Someone he simply is not... * This Episode proves that Brick is the only character who has Powers. * This Episode proves that the Powerpuff Girls have no Powers. * This Episode Proves that Brick can indeed be Violent and Relaxed * This Episode takes place after The Final Battle